


TommyInnit Prompts

by Anonymous



Series: transcatanonymous works [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And business bay, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Business Bay Faction on SMPEarth (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Violence, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Will most likely be about Jack Manifold and TommyInnit, they all homies, transcatanonymous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just some TommyInnit prompts I came up with in like 3 in the morning.Feel free to use the prompts, use your own titles if you wish, and use 'transcatanonymous' as a tag for me to find your work. I would really love to read it if you make a work inspired by the prompts!Recent:Take Care || TommyInnit & Ranboo“N-No.. Tommy… Please, T-Tubbo… He can’t lose you again … I… I… We can’t lose you again, Tommy… Please…”Tommy only smiles at Ranboo.“Take care of each other, big man.”
Relationships: Bitzel & Justin | TimeDeo & Kit | Wispexe & Luke | LukeOrSomething & TommyInnit, Bitzel & Justin | TimeDeo & Luke | LukeOrSomething & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jack Manifold & TommyInnit, Justin | TimeDeo & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: transcatanonymous works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218446
Comments: 27
Kudos: 381
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Splash Potion || Michael & TommyInnit & Tubbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting off with some angst.

Tubbo is trapped with and while holding/protecting both an injured Michael and an unconscious Tommy. The situation gets worse to the point of Tommy nearly dying. Tubbo has a Splash Potion of Healing: Instant Health II in his inventory, and it can be the only thing that can save Tommy but the thing is, Michael is in range, (if you didn't know, Splash Potion of Healing damages undead mobs, and that includes Michael, a Baby Zombified Piglin) and with Michael already injured, it could kill him, but if Tubbo does nothing, Tommy will die, _again_. Now, Tubbo needs to make a decision.

What happens next is up to you.


	2. No Lunchbox Friends Pt. 1 || Jack Manifold & TommyInnit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some SBI and Clingyduo angst and Jack Manifold and TommyInnit IRL friendship to the rescue. I believe in Jack Manifold Supremacy.

Tommy usually doesn't care. Even though he and Tubbo isn't the best duo anymore, it was all just a bit. In the end, Tubbo is still his friend. And even if Tubbo doesn't have time for him as much as before, being busy with Ranboo and all, Tommy still have SBI.

But when Tubbo, Tommy, and Ranboo recorded a session and Tommy's online personality became 'too much' again, Tubbo ended up muting him in the discord. It's just a bit, supposedly, but he ended up not unmuting him until the end of the recording. Tommy simply listened to Ranboo and Tubbo having fun without him. He ended up just chatting them in discord 'That was a fun recording.' before leaving. Both Ranboo and Tubbo didn't think much of it.

Then, SBI. Wilbur is streaming another 100 People Minecraft Challenge. They all having fun, until Wilbur starts the bit where everyone usually bullies Tommy. Tommy is used to it, it's a bit they like doing and he doesn't feel as bad as viewers thinks he does, but it got a bit too much to the point that Wilbur says he may or may not have regret adding Tommy to the SBI, that they were all having fun even when he wasn't there. Tommy just laughs awkwardly, Wilbur says stuff like that all the time, it's okay, even if Philza and Technoblade agrees with those words as well.

The stream ended and Tommy went to bed.

He usually doesn't think about it. It's all a bit, Tubbo is still his friend, Ranboo is his friend too, probably, and SBI is his family. But he guess, he can't help but feel bad and rethink of the annoying online personality he puts up.

Then, he opens his computer to get his mind off of stuff only to see Jack Manifold online. They decided to talk with each other and play some random lobby Among Us. Tommy didn't have his online personality up that he knows annoys everyone, but he would slip it in every once in a while, and Jack Manifold didn't seem to mind.

They had tons of fun and met a lot of fun people. At some point, they even had a bit of being a lesbian couple just for the laughs, with Jack Manifold talking about Tommy being loved by the lesbians.

After the fun session ended, Jack Manifold invited him to play and stream some Minecraft Bedwars tomorrow. Tommy said yes but he did mention that he'll probably make it another once in a lifetime chill stream of his. Jack Manifold sounded disappointed, which was weird, but Tommy just laughed and said his goodbyes.

To be continued.


	3. No Lunchbox Friends Pt. 2 || Jack Manifold & TommyInnit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation. The bedwars/chill stream and what Tommy feels about the recent events. Jack Manifold as a good listener and friend. Though, he acting a bit sus not gonna lie.

A few days later, TommyInnit and Jack Manifold has started streaming. Playing Minecraft Bedwars w/ TommyInnit and Once In A Lifetime Super Chill Stream w/ Jack Manifold.

There's a lot of question in the chat, Tommy just being quote-unquote 'way too chill' with some comment from chats saying 'Seeing Tommy like this feels illegal' cause it's actually too chill that he doesn't curse as much, using 'frick' instead of fuck sometimes, and is only laughing with Jack Manifold.

Then, one particular donation, about his thoughts on Tubbo replacing him with Ranboo. Jack Manifold chimed in saying he does want to know as well and may or may not have became a little insensitive, saying Tubbo looked like he also replaced him as his best friend in IRL, _with that stream and all that_.

Tommy laughs awkwardly as he continued bridging over the red team's bed. "I don't think much about it. Tubbo and Ranboo are probably the best mates now, but it doesn't mean he 'replaced' me, Tubbo isn't like that. We're still the best of friends." He left the 'I think' unsaid. 

"You have a lot of trust in him, don't ya?" Jack Manifold asked.

"He's my best friend."

"Yeah... I wish it could've been me."

"What?"

"What?"

Then, 'LMAO, JACK MANIFOLD' 'JACK MANIFOLD SUS MOMENTS' 'AWWS' are in the chat.

They continued playing Bedwars. A lot more question popped in, a bit more sus moments from Jack Manifold.

Then, another dono popped in, talking about TommyInnit's online personality. In which he said that he also started thinking about it more, if maybe, he should've just been 'him' and not his... annoying personality. 

But, Jack Manifold so casually said "I'll be completely honest with you, TommyInnit. If you're just... Tom. I wouldn't find you as entertaining as everyone does. I like the TommyInnit that you are, the one that has a loud, annoying, woman lover personality but in real life, can honestly be chill and mature, which really feels fockin' illegal to see, not gonna lie."

"You are so british... But thanks, JM."

"Anytime, mate."

And thus, a new duo that everyone became crazy about and started making compilations of was born.

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt may or may not have more than 3 parts, I apologize. Next part will probably be Tubbo, Ranboo, and SBI reaction to quote, unquote Jack Manifold stealing TommyInnit from the rest or just some fluffy slash comedy with the new duo and probably Gakmaster.


	4. No Lunchbox Friends Pt. 3 || Jack Manifold & TommyInnit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of fluff with some Phasmophobia, Among Us, Minecraft, and The Gakmaster. Also, the sus moments between Jack Manifold and TommyInnit are by all means, a joke or ongoing bit in this story. They are homies, your honor.

After a while, TommyInnit and Jack Manifold played and streamed with each other a lot more with each other. Letsay, to the point of Tommy having to reject some offer of recording with _some people_ due to Jack Manifold just filling up his schedule with their promise collabs and the DreamSMP.

They streamed with each other some Minecraft Challenges, having tons of fun, Jack Manifold being sus and making some crafting table jokes just for the laughs and Tommy being clueless about it. I actually don't know if Tommy already knows about the crafting table meme but we can pretend.

Then, they started streaming some Phasmophobia, with the legend, the Gakmaster himself. Some closet hiding moments and watching Gakmaster repeatedly sacrificing Jack Manifold to the ghost. Then, Gakmaster watching with his own eyes; Jack Manifold 'being sus' and asking Jack Manifold how old he was and Gakmaster jokingly calling Jack Manifold a pedophile and Jack Manifold going along with the joke by saying "I'm 18!" "Exactly" (I say going along cause in no way does Jack Manifold likes Tommy that way, they are just homies being homies) and Gakmaster protecting Tommy from Jack Manifold by once again, sacrificing Jack Manifold to Nancy Robinson, the ghost.

Then, Tommy also did some sort of Q&A stream with Gakmaster who is planning to start a streaming career. Some people dared Tommy to say 'I love you' to his best friend without feeling awkward and he accepted, immediately hitting Jack Manifold up.

"I love you, Jack Manifold."

"What--"

A short moment of silence and suddenly, Jack Manifold seemingly choking on nothing before recovering.

"I mean, okay, okay... Love you too, mate." Cue Tommy smug look to the camera. Dare done. Then, Jack Manifold started clearing his throat again and,

"I think that escalated too fast but who cares. Where should we go for the first date??"

A moment of silence and lots of 'LMAO' in the chat.

"Jack Manifold, I am calling the FBI on you." Gakmaster said, already dialing the police.

After a few more weeks, James Charles invited some of the DreamSMP members to an Among Us Proximity Chat recording. Tubbo, Wilbur, Ranboo, Nihachu, Dream, Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound, Jack Manifold, and TommyInnit. They played a lots of rounds, with the usual bit of Tommy being himself, the wife haver, and sort of being bullied by Wilbur and the others, Jack Manifold sometimes going along with it, cause after all, it's still a bit and Tommy honestly doesn't mind it as much as people thinks, it's also not that much, even if Wilbur seems to be a _bit too much_ compare to before, _for some reason_ , and Tommy just ignoring half of his comments at times.

But, most of the time, during meetings, it's just Tommy and Jack Manifold getting lost to their own world by betting that if this person is the impostor or not, then one has to buy the other some fancy dinner, and boy, was Tommy craving some good food for a while.

After Tommy won, Jack Manifold and TommyInnit hang out in the storage room of the MiraHQ map, Tommy abusing his win and asking a lot of food, with some people always bothering them and Tommy telling them to fuck off.

"Uhh, what are you guys talking about?" Ranboo asked when he entered the storage room. Tommy's eyebrows irked, that was the 5th time and he just wants his goddamn food.

"We're having a fuckin' size check, cause obviously, I have and has always been bigger than Jack Manifold, now fuck off!" He shouted.

"WHAT!?" -JM

"O-Okay, okay! Oh my god..."

And the stream ended with a lot of fun, at least, from TommyInnit and Jack Manifold's side. Not so sure for a few others.

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be Tubbo, Ranboo, and SBI POV.


	5. No Lunchbox Friends Pt. 4 || Jack Manifold & TommyInnit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, other people’s POV. This is a very long chapter. I’m bad at dialogues.

Tubbo haven’t been active as much as before. After the fun recording session with Tommy and Ranboo, Tubbo would very much like to think he has made process with Ranboo and Tommy getting along, not that they weren’t IRL, but watching _TommyInnit_ getting jealous and aggressive at something so _small_ could get tiring after a while.

After about three weeks of taking a small break, he pressed the Live button, picking the Just Chatting category. People were glad for him being back, welcoming him, and subbing, and he could tell that there’s a lot of mention of Tommy in the chat but it’s going too fast for him to read.

After a while, Ranboo joined his stream. They hang out and Ranboo started reading some of the chat which caught his attention but didn’t believe it as much. ‘Clingyduo is no more’ ‘New duo for the win’ ‘Gakmaster is the Ultimate Big Bro’ ‘TommyInnit has found his true soulmate’ ‘Jack Manifold is acting SUS!’.

He wasn’t liking it, and his clingy side is slowly being summoned, but he thought chat is just messing around with him but then, the donos went ahead and told him something about Jack Manifold stealing his _job_ and informing him of what’s been happening for the past weeks.

Tubbo knew Jack Manifold and Tommy wasn’t as close but they were good friends, both of them being good at being funny and entertaining in their own ways. How close have they gotten? Not that he wasn’t happy for Tommy making new friends, but he really didn’t like _how_ everyone is saying stuff, and of course, someone has to send him a few clips and compilations from YT.

He had fun watching it, Tommy and Jack Manifold were both funny, even though the natural clinginess that the both of them was born with, made Tubbo a bit… sad? uncomfortable? at watching Tommy having fun and being friends with Jack Manifold and the Gakmaster, but sometimes he, even he doesn’t realize, would just straight up glare at Jack Manifold when he’s being… sus.

Then, someone send him _‘the clip’_. A clip of TommyInnit doing a Q&A stream with the Gakmaster and being dared to saying I love you to his _best friend_ , which Tubbo was sure Tommy has done before _with him,_ but to his surprise, Tommy called Jack Manifold and there was another one of Jack Manifold being sus.

After that, Tubbo just went silent for a while. He disappeared for three weeks, just three weeks, only to come back to this.

“This has got to be fake.”

“Tubbo...” Ranboo knows a lot about Tubbo and Tommy being clingy, in the inside and outside of streaming and he could tell, Tubbo is actually not happy. Oh no, jealousy… Clinginess’ favorite friend…

Tubbo continued watching the clips sent to him and after a while, sort of snapped.

“This isn’t fair, chat. We.. We’re supposed to be the… whatever twitter is saying, the Benchtrio thing! Why is Tommy going off and just hanging out with… with Jack Manifold and that Gakmaster?? Why is Jack Manifold being too friendly with Tommy?? Why chat?? What actually happened while I’m gone??”

Chat just spammed clingy and lots of comment about Jack Manifold being a good friend and stuff. Ranboo just sort of found it funny, one would think Tommy is the clingiest amongst the two, but Ranboo knows. The proof was in front of him.

“Don’t worry, Tubbo, you have me.” Ranboo meant it as a joke to lighten up the mood, but Tubbo went ahead and glared at Ranboo’s discord icon.

“Okay… As much as I hate to say this, Ranboo, but if Tommy’s not gonna be with me, then I don’t want anyone else, okay!?”

“O-Okay, okay… Oh my god…”

Then, Tubbo continued, also deciding not to watch anymore clips and just chill with Ranboo. After a few more minutes, Tubbo ended the stream and went to _Twitter_ to _calm down_. It’s been a while since he checked any social sites, and he’s ready for the usual routine of replying to Tommy’s tweets and Tommy’s replies on other people’s tweets for the grind.

He saw a lot of fanart of clingyduo, beeduo, benchtrio, and some DNF recommended in his tweet… for some reason. But, when he went to Tommy’s twitter, he saw a lot of new tweets… which almost all contains… Jack Manifold and Gakmaster, the few others just about women. He wasn’t happy, that’s a fact, and then, when he went to Tommy’s tweets and replies, that’s when he noticed that Jack Manifold may have actually stolen his job. All of Tommy’s tweet has Jack Manifold commenting or being sus in it, and Gakmaster sometimes replying as well.

Tubbo was still upset, but for some reason, decided to check Jack Manifold’s twitter only to see him tweeting out his videos and being sus, and also going to his Likes section, there was a lot of Jack Manifold & TommyInnit and some with Gakmaster fanart.

It may or may not have been more than the Clingyduo and Benchtrio fanarts.

He just exited twitter and went to sleep. Then, the next day, he decided to talk to Tommy, by inviting him to record or stream with him, it has been a while after all… Only for Tommy to reject him because he already promised a recording with Jack Manifold.

Tubbo isn’t happy. He’s not the only one.

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F in the chat for Ranboo. He is just an innocent bystander being dragged along the drama of the Clingyduo and Jack Manifold & TommyInnit.
> 
> Next is SBI’s, more of Wilbur’s POV.
> 
> Update: I actually thought Tubbo was a bit ooc here cause he's 'too jealous/clingy' but then I saw the clip of Tommy saying his best friend is the Chat and Tubbo going "Oi!" "I mean, my 2nd best friend." "Thank you."


	6. No Lunchbox Friends Pt. 5 || Jack Manifold & TommyInnit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur & SBI POV (Mostly Wilbur’s)

Wilbur knows it was all a bit. He has never and will never want Tommy to _actually_ feel bullied, left out, or bad about himself, that’s an undeniable fact.

Though, it doesn’t change the fact that he does go too far with some of the bits sometimes, just like everyone else does.

Wilbur started seeing the subtle change. It started after the small 100 Players Minecraft Challenge stream they did. Tommy went live and to Wilbur’s surprise, it was a _‘once in a life-time super chill stream/bedwars w/ Jack Manifold’_. He didn’t think much of it, he was simply enjoying the stream and is quite proud of Tommy.

But when Tommy and Jack Manifold started hanging out more than usual, he could tell, even outside of streaming and recording, both Tommy and Jack Manifold was hanging out, with how less Tommy’s chats in their own discord group were.

(Feel free to write your own Wilbur’s reaction to Jack Manifold’s most sus moments)

He was watching more of Tommy’s and Jack Manifold’s stream, at some point, getting… jealous about it. Then, another guy joins in. Wilbur remembers him from the legendary Sub Rosa video Jack Manifold recorded with Tommy, the Gakmaster guy.

He was funny and a Schlatt fan. It was no surprise he and Tommy got a long so well. Then, when Gakmaster started acting like a Big Brother to Tommy, Wilbur got more frustrated at a stream that he’s supposed to be watching for fun and watching out for Tommy.

So, after watching a few more streams, getting frustrated. He decided to get on a call with Philza Minecraft and The Blade. They talked about Tommy being a little distant. Philza seems proud about Tommy being really good friends with Jack Manifold. Then, Wilbur intervening about Tommy not having time for them, at all.

Philza and Technoblade didn’t seem that worried.

After a while, the same routine of watching Tommy and Jack Manifold streaming together continued. Wilbur was not liking it anymore, Tommy chatted with them for always a short time, telling them he needs to record something with Jack Manifold.

Wilbur then had the great idea to finally invite Tommy to a recording, with the sidenote of ‘‘The option to reject is more open than accepting, Toms.’ In which Tommy just sent him a ‘Fuck you, Wilbur!’. Just brothers being brothers.

Wilbur once again saw the Live notification of TommyInnit and Jack Manifold. They were streaming another Phasmophobia with the Gakmaster. He watches as Jack Manifold sacrifices Gakmaster and spent the rest of ghost hunting with Tommy, being a bit sus and all that.

After playing, before they said their goodbyes, Jack Manifold invited TommyInnit if he’d like to play some Sub Rosa in a specific date which happens to be the same day Wilbur asked Tommy to record with them.

Tommy accepted, saying he's free.

That really annoyed Wilbur. He then went to talk with SBI again, with Technoblade mentioning that he also watched the stream. Techno’s voice was monotone but there was a very small, almost unnoticeable annoyance in his voice.

That’s why, Wilbur may or may not have been meaner than usual with his insults directed to Tommy and some, to Jack Manifold, at that Among Us game. They also had a small, silent battle of killing each other in the game every time one of them is the impostor.

With the way Jack Manifold was provoking him, almost acting like him (a big brother) to Tommy, then saying something which Wilbur was sure is directed to him and of course, Tommy takes Jack Manifold’s side, Wilbur knows, Jack knows exactly what he was doing.

And damn, was he pissed off.

To be continued.


	7. No Lunchbox Friends Pt. 6 || Jack Manifold & TommyInnit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack Manifold POV

Jack Manifold has always thought of Tommy as a funny and interesting guy. A good lad though a jerk in front of the camera. It was a bit confusing he’ll admit but he got used to it. Tommy would be an egotistical, clingy, jerk, who just likes making fun of people but also someone who people like making fun of, in front of the camera, and suddenly, when he wasn’t on camera, it was like he’s a different person.

That’s why, when Tommy talked with him that night and they decided to hang out by playing some Among Us on random lobbies. He had a blast, much like when they played Sub Rosa. Tommy was slipping in his online personality every once in a while, but he seems nervous, almost hesitant about it. Jack manifold didn’t really mind.

After playing Among Us and inviting Tommy to play some Bedwars, Tommy mentioned he might just make it as one of his chill streams. Jack Manifold wouldn’t usually say it as it’ll make _TommyInnit_ more egotistical than he needs to be but he was talking to Tommy so he dropped a bit of hint that he’s not as bothered as others are with his online personality, though he was pretty sure not a lot of them is.

Before they streamed bedwars, two days passed and Jack Manifold was just watching some previous streams, specifically, Tubbo, Ranboo and Tommy’s stream and SBI’s. He could guess, that’s part of the reason why Tommy was feeling… bad about himself.

Jack Manifold felt a bit protective. That’s why, with questions-on-stand-by, he streamed with Tommy. But chat and donos already got him. And during the stream, even he was surprised at his own words but simply hid it, that he wished he was Tommy’s best friend instead of Tubbo, not that it wasn’t true.

Ever since then, he decided to invite Tommy to record and stream together. He enjoyed it, doing the ‘sus moments’ bit that everyone named as and seem to enjoy. Even Gakmaster joined in with it, by being a protective older brother figure to Tommy. And the funniest part has to be Tommy being quite clueless to it. At least, until…

During a Minecraft stream with TommyInnit and the Gakmaster, he may or may not have made another subtle crafting table joke. Everything was fine, Gakmaster was yelling at him, the usual bit, until…

“Okay, lemme get on my knees for you.”

Everyone stopped at TommyInnit’s words. Even the chat stopped, a very rare occurrence.

Then, shouting and incoherent gibberish. With TommyInnit being confused, saying that he meant it in a different way (he actually watched the wrong meme).

“THERE IS NO FOCKIN’ WAY YOU MEANT THAT IN ANY OTHER WAY!!”

“Wha- WHAT!?”

Absolute confusion and complete laughter from the Gakmaster. And of course, ‘Watching Jack Manifold having mid-life crisis cause of a child’s misunderstood words is the funniest shit ever.’ Some legends in the chat.

They did a lot more streaming and recordings with each other. Rather, all they did was stream and record with each other.

Until SBI and Tubbo has finally noticed the change. He could tell. With that Among Us recording they did with James Charles. He could see Wilbur’s jealousy and seemingly more than usual bullying Tommy bit, and Tubbo’s subtle questions and actions.

Jack Manifold wasn’t particularly… _evil_. He knows what he was doing. He wouldn’t call it stealing, he just really liked the friendship he has formed with TommyInnit that he may or may not have became a bit… selfish. And he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the fact that Tommy pays more attention with him than the others that they’ve become… jealous.

Oh, and they also have OriginSMP stream tomorrow with all the members, Tubbo and Wilbur included. He can already expect that something would happen.

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pt. 7 will be the last part of this long prompt, apologies.


	8. No Lunchbox Friends Pt. 7 || Jack Manifold & TommyInnit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very long prompts but finally, it will end. 
> 
> Everyone’s in the Origin SMP. Finally, Tommy talked with Tubbo and Wilbur, and of course, they had to do it on stream, for the views, also Jack Manifold being overprotective.

Everyone is currently on the Origin SMP. They were all Live and currently in the spawn area, gathered in a small circle.

Tommy and the rest are talking about the other Mods they’ll include to their modded server. Just like before, probably called ‘the usual’ now, Jack Manifold and TommyInnit would get lost in their own world every once in a while, and Wilbur and Tubbo intervening sometimes.

After talking, everyone started switching to their own VCs. Both Jack Manifold and Tommy switches to VC2, just talking with each other.

Tubbo and Ranboo stayed on their own VC for a while before Tubbo saw VC2 and saw Jack Manifold and TommyInnit talking in it. He gives Ranboo a small head-ups that he’s going to switch to VC2 before joining… Only to arrive at a time where Jack Manifold asks Tommy to moved into a house they could build together.

It would also mean they won’t be roomies anymore. And with how Tommy didn’t immediately turned the offer down, Tubbo knows, Tommy was going to accept.

Hell nah.

“Tommy, can I talk to you?”

The two were surprise to his arrival but Tommy agreed and waited.

“Without Jack Manifold, please.”

Jack Manifold made a small comment on it but Tubbo ignored it and already left the VC, private calling Tommy.

Jack Manifold and Ranboo was left in the VC, just hanging out and talking about stuffs. Ranboo also noticed the clear signs of Jack Manifold may or may not have been enjoying the recent events of quote-unquote stealing Tommy from them, that’s why he may or may not have been a bit snarky towards Jack Manifold, with Jack Manifold responding with the same attitude.

Back to Tubbo and Tommy, I couldn’t really think of a good Tommy/Tubbo conversation, but it definitely consisted of some yelling, jealousy, confusion, possibly Tommy admitting he’s jealous of Ranboo, and Tubbo admitting as well, with Jack Manifold. Then, making up.

“You’re always gonna be my best friend, Tubbo.”

“I know… You too, Tommy. Always.”

“You are so clingy.”

“We’re both clingy.”

They made up and goes back to Jack Manifold and Ranboo seemingly having a small battle about which and what makes the better Trio (Benchtrio or Jack Manifold & TommyInnit & Gakmaster) Tubbo joining and backing Ranboo up. Tommy is just confused then gets a _‘Wilbur whispers to you: VC 4’_

He lefts VC2, the others not really noticing and joined Wilbur in VC4, and they talked. Wilbur asking how he’s been. Wilbur didn’t talk about it in stream, but he plans to, he sort of just reminded Tommy that he loves him, (Toms) (Feel free to also add Wilbur talking with Niki, being given a small advice on what to do) with Tommy answering ‘Love you too, big man.’.

They’ll talk with each other later on but now, Wilbur needs to go talk to the thief— To Jack Manifold. Tommy stayed in VC4 for now, talking with his chat who’s teasing and making wholesome comments about it. Unknown to him, Tubbo, Ranboo, and Wilbur are all already in VC2, with Tubbo and Ranboo still fighting (not actual fighting, sort of a friendly fight with no malice intended) Jack Manifold, and then, Wilbur joins in, backing Ranboo and Tubbo up.

Jack Manifold actually sort of found the scene funny. He also checked their discord to see Tommy alone in VC4, he would join but he was about to end his stream, and this was also a perfect opportunity to say his piece towards the three.

“Oh, but I do have a, don’t treat it as a threat… More of a small warning.” He clears his throat. “If you ever make Tommy feel _actually_ alone, left out, and bad about himself and who he is, whether it’s on purpose or not, trust me, I’ll steal him away from all of you… but this time, _permanently_.”

Everyone is just silent as Jack Manifold left the VC to talk with his chat.

“Now chat, add that to my most sus compilation.”

Jack Manifold said, laughing slightly, and watching as chat spams ‘SUS’ ‘Possessive Jack Manifold’ ‘He’s a yandere’. Jack Manifold smiles at the camera, directed to the chat and to few other people whom he knows will see the clip.

“But they better take it seriously, cause trust me, I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUS!
> 
> And apologies and thanks for reading this very long prompt.


	9. Hero || TommyInnit & Technoblade

Technoblade finds Tommy in the snow, almost unconscious and near death. He watches as Tommy raised his head and smiles at him, a broken one at that.

Even with ( _because_ _of_ ) everything that happened between them, Technoblade panics inside and caried Tommy in his back, on the way to his house.

With the shallow breathing and the trail of blood Tommy was leaving in the white snow, he could tell, Tommy was slowly dying.

Tommy started mumbling about a lot of things, such as their past, Tubbo, Wilbur, L’manburg, Dream, just everything, his voice growing weaker and weaker at each second.

Technoblade wishes there’s something he could do, he wishes his house was closer. Then, Tommy’s body slowly went limp against him.

“Damn it… Don’t die. Don’t you _fucking_ die on me, Theseus.”

Tommy smiles at hearing Technoblade’s voice. He has never heard him say anything with that emotion. Hell, he wasn’t even sure if that was Technoblade or maybe just a hallucination. After all, Technoblade hates him.

Tommy smiles slightly. He didn’t know if he was mumbling the words properly, but he could tell, he was talking against the warmth.

Technoblade was never a weapon to him or just The Blade… He was Tommy’s idol, his brother, the person he’s always wanted to be, the person he always wanted to impress… And most of all, he was Tommy’s _hero_.

“Goodbye, Techno… I’m sorry…”


	10. Take Care || TommyInnit & Ranboo

Tommy has a plan to kill Dream, but he knows, there’s a high chance of the people involve dying, including himself. That’s why, he can’t involve Tubbo, and even Ranboo, or anyone else at that matter. He can’t mess up again.

He sees the way Ranboo and Tubbo makes each other happy. He knows they’ll be okay even if something was to happen to him. They’ll be okay.

So, he left to kill Dream by himself but Ranboo caught him. They had a small talk, Ranboo already having a small suspicion on what Tommy might do. Tommy talked about accepting Tubbo and his relationship and Ranboo making Tubbo happy. Tommy starts to walk away but Ranboo grabs his hand to stop him.

“N-No.. Tommy… Please, T-Tubbo… He can’t lose you again … _I… I…_ _We_ can’t lose you again, Tommy… Please…”

Tommy only smiles at Ranboo.

“Take care of each other, big man.”


End file.
